


Written in Red Ink

by fandomgays, TariTarts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, Kill me I love these two, M/M, Swearing, You really just need to know the begining of volume 1 to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgays/pseuds/fandomgays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTarts/pseuds/TariTarts
Summary: Soulmate AU™ where the first words your soulmate will ever say to you are tatooed somewhere on your body.When Ruby's tatoo first appeared, Ruby spent her time admiring the writing or memorizing each word. Roman on the other hand, when he noticed the single word scribbled on his wrist, hid it under a glove. Slowly Roman grew fond of the writing, he   would always get excited when someone said "Hey" to him but he would never admit to that. He hid any sign of hope that he might get a good ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every soulmate AU for this ship was incomplete, and I intend on finishing this one.

Everyone knew about soulmates and the markings that each person had as a clue as to who their soulmate was. The markings would always be the first thing your soulmate would say to you, in their handwriting.

◇◇◇  


Ruby sat on the couch in her usual pajamas watching the news with Yang. Ruby yawned loudly getting bored of the same old news about Grimm. Despite Ruby not feeling that tired she said without turning away from the  television, “I'm headed off to bed Yang.” Yang nodded in her direction.

 

As Ruby got up from the couch Yang peeled her eyes away from the television, “Night Rubes, I- hey what's that?” Yang said standing up and walking to her sister.

 

Confusion was evident in the girl's face as she faced her sister, “What's what?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Yang turned Ruby back around and stared at her back. A grin formed on the blonde’s face as she read the marking on her back. It was on orange color but the handwriting was beautiful. The way the “R" curved, and how the “G" swooped down. “My baby sister's growing up!” Yang exclaimed getting excited.

 

Ruby now curious, “What is it?” Ruby questioned, getting impatient.

 

Yang, reading off what the marking said, “Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening.” Yang turning her sister back around to face her, grinned ear to ear as she spoke, “You got your marking!”

 

Ruby now scrambling for her scroll yelled, “Really?!” Yang nodded, excitedly as Ruby tossed her, her scroll and said, skeptically, “Take a picture so I know you're not just trying to trick me.”

 

Yang took the picture and handed the scroll back while saying “See, I'm not tricking you, Sis.” Ruby stared at the picture, confirming it, only nodded in response.

 

◇◇◇

 

Roman sat in one of his many luxurious  apartments, exhausted with a migraine from hell. Ever since he woke up at six, he's been planning his next few heists, and he only had an hour to get ready for the day! That included his makeup, hair care, and a shower. He needed at least two hours, but Neo wasn't having it. So now he had a migraine and he wanted nothing but to sleep.

 

That is, until he noticed red writing on his wrist. “What the hell?” he whispered to himself as he lifted his wrist up to get a closer look. He used his scroll for light and read the red writing.

 

“Hey” is what it read, in sloppy handwriting, it looked like whoever wrote it was running out of time.

 

Roman paused for a moment and then tried to rub it off, not a single smudge. “Where would this have come from?” he asked himself before it clicked.

 

“Fuck.” is all he said before reaching for his scroll adding a reminder to make sure to wear gloves from now on.

  
“If I ignore it, the problem should go away.” He mumbles to himself, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two soulmate's find each other, how will they react?

Ruby stood quietly in the corner of the dust shop, looking through a weapons magazine. The music blasted in her ears as she felt someone turn her around, taking her hood off in the process. The man in a mostly all black attire angrily pointed at his ears, gesturing for her to take her headphones off. Ruby pulled them off and said, “Yes?”

 

The man spoke getting more frustrated with every word, “I said, put your hands in the air, now!”

 

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you...Robbing me?” She asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes!” The man yelled, clearly annoyed with the girl.

 

“Ahh..” Ruby said nodding her head, a smirk forming on her lips. 

 

The man could only manage a short, “Hey!” before he was kicked to the other side of the shop.

 

Another man in a black suit ran over in Ruby’s direction, pulling a gun out and aiming it directly at her head, “Freeze!” he yelled.

 

Before he knew what was happening, he was being kicked out the window with the girl close behind. 

 

Ruby stood up straight, her Crescent Rose unfolding to show it's true beauty, she looked towards the remaining men smirking, knowing she could handle them. Her smirk turned into a more serious expression as she twirled Crescent Rose in her hands, digging it into the pavement.

 

“Okay…” the man with orange hair started, as he looked at Junior’s men, seeing them do nothing to stop the girl, he continued in a more agitated tone, “Get her.” 

 

Roman watched the girl skillfully use her scythe to take out the remaining men, one landing by his feet, he stared down at the men mumbling to himself, “you were worth every cent, truly you were.” 

 

He looked up at the girl taking his cigar out of his mouth, “Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening.” He said almost amused at the look she gave him, like she'd seen a ghost. He dropped his cigar crushing it under his Melodic Cudgel as he continued, “And as much as I'd love to stick around,” He was now aiming his cane at Ruby, the bottom popping off to reveal a front sight of a gun. “I'm afraid this is where we part ways.” He said making sure to put emphasis on the this, as he shot his weapon at Ruby. It was more like a chance to escape than to kill her.

 

Ruby used Crescent Rose to block the attack and was sent into the air, as she landed and the smoke cleared, she realized he'd ran away. She scanned the empty streets and looks up to see him briskly climbing up a ladder. The owner of the small shop walked out to make sure she was okay, “Are you okay if I go after him?” Ruby asked concerned for the man but also determined to catch this man. The owner gave a small nod and she was off. 

 

Using Crescent Rose to boost herself up onto the building she yelled, “Hey!” 

 

Roman got goosebumps as she yelled to him. She couldn't be, it was just coincidence. Roman convinced himself as Cinder arrived in the Bullhead. 

 

Roman climbed into the bullhead and looked back at Ruby, “End of the line, Red!” he shouted throwing a piece of red, uncut dust at her feet. He aimed Melodic Cudgel at it and fired. Upon hearing the explosions he let out a laugh of excitement, until he realized what had happened. As Glynda attacked the ship he headed for the control room, “We got a huntress.” He stated, as he and Cinder switched places.

 

It was all a blur to Ruby, but she knew one thing, they got away. 

  
She stared at the huntress that had assisted her, “You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?” She squealed, completely forgetting that the man she just fought was her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are kind of short, but I'm not done yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Roman meets with Ruby.

As soon as Roman got back to his apartment from Cinder’s wrath, he began researching Little Red, looking for one thing, her signature.

 

He’d done this for countless people before to know exactly who should be ignored. He figured she was a huntress in training so he searched through all of the schools databases for a face that might match Red’s. When he found one that matched, he scrolled through the information, “Ruby Rose, silver eyes, black and red hair, Speed, Crescent Rose,” he mumbled quietly to himself, “Ah, signature.” He said scanning the signature. He pulled down his glove staring at it and back to the screen. He noticed how the “e” in her signature looked just as sloppy as the one on his wrist, and same with the “r".

Roman felt sick to his stomach, “really?” He asked himself, but he felt strangely drawn to her, like he was curious about her.

 

◇◇◇

 

Ruby's new team were all getting ready for bed, in their new, cramped and undecorated dorm room, as Weiss continued rambling on about how Ruby wasn't fit to be a leader, or a student here at all. 

 

Blake cut her off, “Weiss, she's our leader and there's nothing we can do to change that. The least you could do is be a good teammate and be quiet so the rest of us can sleep.”

 

Yang snickered, but when she received a glare from Weiss, she laid down and pretended to be asleep. 

 

Weiss threw a small fit before laying down and dozing off to sleep along with the others, except Ruby. All she could think of was what Weiss said, was she right? Should she still be at Signal? Was she fit to be a leader? 

 

Suddenly the room felt cramped and uncomfortable, she felt like she could hardly breathe. “Some fresh air might help.” she mumbled to herself getting out of bed and changing into her regular outfit. She grabbed her scroll and very quietly made her way to the door. She opened the door just enough to get through and closed it. The only noise was the door’s tiny creaking as it opened and her almost silent footsteps.

 

She stumbled to the main entrance or in her case exit, and took in a deep breath of air. “A little walk will help.” She stated already making her way to the streets.

 

The city was quiet, the streets were lit up with lights shining down on them, and very few cars passed by, Ruby thought it was perfect. 

 

◇◇◇

 

Roman stared up at Ruby's window, thinking he could probably scale up there, it wouldn't be too hard. He needed to be sure if she was his soulmate. He got ready to scale up the wall when he heard footsteps, he quickly hid in the shadows, looking at who it was. 

 

He couldn't explain it but he got excited when he noticed it was Red. He watched as she walked into the streets, as he followed her he noticed she didn't have the oversized gardening tool, perfect. 

 

◇◇◇

 

Ruby felt someone tap her shoulder, that's odd, she thought as she turned around. She then noticed it was a cane that tapped her shoulder, a very familiar cane. 

 

She looked up to see a grinning Roman, why was he here? Her mind was racing and she instinctively reached behind her back to wield Crescent Rose, only to find that she left it at her dorm room. She stared up at her soulmate, and possibly the last face she'll ever see, since she knew she wasn't the greatest at hand to hand combat. 

 

“Relax Red, just here to talk.” he said smoothly, as he glided his arm around her waist so she couldn't use her semblance and get away. “You know, I know almost everything about you, one of the things I don't know is where your soulmate marking is.” He watched her squirm as he spoke.

 

Ruby stopped squirming and glared up at the ginger, balling her fists, “Let me go.” She demanded, wondering if he knew they were soulmates.

 

Roman used his pointer finger to tap his chin acting like he was deciding whether to let her go or not. “No,” he said simply, “But, I might consider it if you show me your marking.” he continued with the same shit eating grin he always had.

 

“It's not in the easiest spot to show.” Ruby stated trying to remove Roman’s fingers that curled around her side, keeping her captive.

 

Roman raised his eyebrow, thinking of all the places it could be on.  “Is it on your...belly?” he questioned, giving her an unsure look.

 

A sigh of defeat left Ruby's lips as she stopped struggling, “Why aren't you trying to kill me?” she asked not answering his question.

 

Roman shook his head, “That's not an answer.” Roman stated.

 

Ruby thought over her situation for a second and asked, “If I tell you where my marking is, will you let me go?” 

 

“Show me and I'll let you go, tell me where it is and I'll answer your question.” Roman said loosening his grip slightly.

 

Ruby nodded, thinking showing him would be the best way out, “There's a little zipper on the top of the collar,” She said pointing to the back of her outfit and continued, “Unzip that until you see orange writing.” Why she was trusting he wasn't a pervert that would just strip her down, she didn't know, she felt like an idiot as she turned her back to him. She heard the noise the zipper made as it was pulled down, she could feel the cool night air on her back, and she could feel his hot breath against her back, it was unsettling. 

 

Roman muttered a few things to himself as he read the text. He zipped the dress/combat skirt back up and smiled at the girl, fully releasing her. “Thanks Red.” he said in a surprisingly not sarcastic voice. 

  
Ruby nodded and was about to use her semblance to race back to her dorm when she heard him yell, “Wait, Red!” she looked back at him raising an eyebrow, he tossed her a scroll, but on closer inspection she realized it was hers. When did he take it? “If you ever need to talk I'm here.” He said with a charming smile and a wink. Ruby could only nod before she ran back to Beacon, mind still racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much that I may be writing a few more fanfictions for them. I know I want to do some one shots for them, so If you have an idea that you don't want to write, or you just prefer to read and get cute ideas now and then, just comment or even direct message me on Instagram, fandomgays_ 
> 
> I know you would've never guessed, see you soon ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the two soulmates meeting.

“What the hell was I thinking?” Roman asked himself, walking back to his apartment. He put a cigar in his mouth and lit it, breathing in the smoke, “She's probably even more terrified of me than she was before.” He said kicking a rock. 

 

He felt his scroll vibrate, he pulled it out to see who had messaged him, he stared down at the screen certainly not expecting a message from Red so quickly. Roman couldn't help but smile as he read the message. 

 

“Why did you give me your phone number when I could easily tell Professor Ozpin?” Is what the message said, Roman could feel his smile falter a bit, why did he give her his number anyways?

 

“I know you won't.” he messaged back his grin reforming. 

 

He stared at the screen waiting for her to message back, she sure took her sweet time. At last she sent something back, “Why did you give me your number?” she asked again. 

 

Roman thought a minute, heading into the dark alley where his apartment was, fiddling with his keys he decided to just call her, he didn't much care if her teammates woke up. As the large metal door creaked open and he was greeted with the smell of dust and mold, he could hear on the other end, a very quiet, “Hello?” 

 

“Red! I'm surprised you actually answered!”  He exclaimed walking quickly into the elevator, pressing the button to take him to the top floor.

 

He heard shuffling from the scroll, she was probably finding a place to talk to him privately. “Answer my question, Torchwick.” she demanded.

 

Roman laughed a tiny bit as the doors to the elevator closed and the elevator rise up. “Feisty tonight are we?” he asked teasingly.

 

“Torchwick!” she whisper yelled into the scroll.

 

The elevator doors opened with a ding and he stepped out, not noticing a certain mute girl, sitting on his couch, watching his every move.

 

“Fine, fine fine, he started, trying to think of a valid reason before continuing, “I thought you needed someone to talk to.” he said, for once speaking the truth, as he thought back to what the Ice queen said.

 

Immediately after, Roman regretted what he said until he heard quiet laughter from the scroll, “A criminal just wanted to make me feel better?” she asked, thinking it was weird that he was acting like he cared

 

“It’s not l-” Roman started before stopping abruptly, “Neo?!” he screamed. 

 

Neo was silently laughing at the ginger, typing something on her scroll. 

 

“Look, Red, I'll talk to you later.” He paused for a moment his voice getting deeper and a little more intense, “Even if I have to come after you.” and with that he hung up to glare at Neo who was grinning at him.

 

Neo shoved her scroll in his face, as he grabbed it and pulled it back to properly read it, “Who was that?~” he read. 

 

Roman rolled his eyes handing the scroll back to her and taking his jacket off. “Someone I need your help with.” He stated taking off his gloves, and showing Neo his marking.

 

Neo read the marking, a smirk forming on her face, as she typed. Once she was finished she handed the scroll over to him, “You found your soulmate didn't you?” 

 

Roman nodded, “And she's a huntress!” he exclaimed, folding his arms, as he continued, “And I don't know but every time I see her I get excited! And I can't wait to see her again…” he trailed off, “Is this what it's like to hate someone?” he asked.

 

Neo let out a breathy laugh, as she went back to typing. Roman snatched the scroll from her when she handed it to him reading it, “Somebody’s in love~” 

 

Roman shook his head, “I am not.” This only received a wider grin from Neo. He pointed to himself, “I am a criminal mastermind, and I would not, so easily, fall in love.” he stated with a nod.

 

Neo began typing as he waited there impatiently. She handed the scroll over and watched as he read her message, “I think Cinder would say otherwise on the mastermind part.” 

 

Roman stomped his feet, “I told you about this for advice, not to be mocked.” he stated clearly upset.

 

Neo nodded, thinking of an idea and snapped her fingers, and began typing, as she did Roman kicked off his shoes and set his bowler hat carefully onto the counter and sat by Neo just in time for her to finish typing. “I can set up a date for the two of you, and then after, you would tell me how you feel about her.”

 

Roman thought it over a moment, before letting out a sigh, “Alright, we'll give it a try. I'll go find my old undercover clothes.” He said before walking off.

 

◇◇◇

 

Ruby sped back to her dorm room, silently scolding herself for showing him her marking. Ruby crept into her room, and stared at her scroll for a moment, biting her lip, questioning whether or not she should message him. After a few minutes she hastily sent a message before she could change her mind, “Why did you give me your phone number when I could easily tell Professor Ozpin?” she nodded to herself hoping he would get the impression that she didn't like him.

 

As she waited on him to respond she changed into her rose pajama pants and heart tank top. Her scroll made a quiet ding! sound as she was tugging on her pajama pants, she couldn't explain it but she felt a hint of excitement as her scroll lit up, showing the message. Ruby looked over the message, “I know you won't.”

 

Ruby pouted a bit at this, because she knew he wasn't wrong.  “Why did you give me your number?” she messaged curious but also suspicious. After a few minutes of no response, she started getting impatient and started another message before her scroll started ringing loudly and in a panic as to not wake her teammates up she answered without even looking at the caller ID, “Hello?” she asked quietly.

 

“Red! I'm surprised you actually answered!” she heard him exclaim, catching a small hint of hope in his voice.

 

Ruby sighed, leaving the room to talk to him, without her teammates waking up, “Answer my question, Torchwick.” She demanded, getting a little annoyed.

  
  


She knew he was grinning when he asked in a teasing voice, “Feisty tonight are we?”

 

“Torchwick!” Ruby whisper yelled into the scroll, her annoyance showing.

 

“Fine, fine, fine,” he started, Ruby waited for the second half of what he was going to say,  “I thought you needed someone to talk to.” he finally said.

 

Ruby laughed at this, did he overhear Weiss talking or something? “A criminal just wanted to make me feel better?” she asked, not noticing how happy she felt to at least think he cared.

 

“It’s not I-" she heard Roman start, but quickly pause. She was about to ask if he was okay when she heard him scream on the other end, “Neo?!” she could hear movement on the other end, who was Neo anyways? “Look, Red, I'll talk to you later,” Roman said in an agitated voice before continuing with a more sinister one, “Even if I have to come after you.” And then he hung up, leaving a startled Ruby.

  
Ruby reentered her dorm room, thinking about her conversation with Roman, should she tell her team? Ruby asked herself, shortly deciding that she could handle the problem by herself. Ruby pushed herself onto her bed questioning why she felt so content after talking to Roman, Ruby brushed it off, thinking it was just because he provided her with a better way to catch him. Ruby got under her covers and shut her eyes, with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt of to me? And I don't know why? 
> 
> Well, I must confess, I may or may have not just started a rough draft for a mafia au for this ship. I may post it, so yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets ready for his date. Little bit of Ruby.

Roman woke up to a very excited Neo, shoving him awake. Roman groaned throwing the covers above his head, trying to go back to sleep, Neo however, wasn't having it. She tore the covers off of him and shoved her scroll in Roman’s face. Roman winced at the brightness of the scroll before pushing it away to read it. “She said yes.” Roman read out loud and looked up at Neo, “What are you talking about?” 

 

Neo rolled her eyes, before typing out, “You don't remember? Last night I said I'd get you a date with your soulmate. I already arranged the date, it's this Saturday at the mall, and she agreed to go!” 

 

Roman groaned again, “Seriously? And why didn't I get to choose when and where we're going?!” he asked a little mad at her.

 

Neo silently laughed as she typed, “You can choose the time.” She said handing him his own scroll that was already dialing Ruby.

 

Roman quickly grabbed the scroll, sending a quick glare towards Neo as he put it up to his ear. Roman was surprised when Ruby answered, it being a school day for her, but then he realized he slept in till noon. “Ginger?” Ruby's voice greeted him.

 

Roman laughed at the name, “Really Red? Ginger?” he asked, if anybody else called him that he'd probably break their legs, but he liked hearing it from her, it was almost cute. 

 

“It's only fair.” Ruby responded, laughing a bit.

 

Roman nodded to himself, “True, and Hey Red? About the whole date thing.” Roman said quietly, feeling a little bit embarrassed before continuing, “Do you think 8 would be a good time?” he asked.

 

Silence greeted him on the other end, he was about to hang up when he heard Red ask, “Where do we meet?”

 

A grin formed on Roman's face, “Same place as last night?” He asked.

 

“Sounds perfect.” Ruby stated, with a hint of sincerity in her voice. 

 

“Oh and Red?” Roman asked before she could hang up.

 

Ruby hummed in response. Roman had to collect himself, he looked at Neo who was only smirking at him, “Do you actually like me?” he asked.

 

Red laughed quietly, “Don't I kind of have to?” She asked still laughing.

 

Roman laughed a tiny bit, “I guess you do, see you tomorrow, Red.”

 

“See you tomorrow, Ginger.” 

 

With that Roman hung up and glared at Neo, “Satisfied?” he asked.

 

Neo nodded excitedly dragging him to his closet, “Oh not again, Neo, I thought we agreed on an outfit.” Roman said as he rolled his eyes.

 

Neo typed quickly and showed him the scroll, “A hoodie isn't date material.”

 

“It's not even a real date,” he said immediately causing Neo to let out a silent laugh as she typed again.

 

Roman lazily sorted through his clothes again as he looked at Neo’s scroll, “You said it was yourself, now let me choose this time.” Roman stepped out of her way.

 

She began throwing clothes onto his bed, clearly rejecting them. “Come on Neo, the hoodie will hide my identity.” he whined as he watched her carelessly toss his clothes on the bed.

 

Neo threw her scroll back to him to read what she typed, “Trust me on this,  _ Ginger.” _ Roman could almost hear Neo’s voice mocking him like when they were younger. 

 

Roman stared at the ground a small blush spreading across his cheeks as he was reminded of what name Red gave him, “Shut up.” he said as Neo pulled out an outfit looking quite pleased with herself.

 

Neo had managed to find some dark blue jeans, a grey sweater, a black jacket that looked like it was more for style than anything, and a small light grey scarf. He had to admit that that the red on the jacket looked very fitting, but there was one problem, “Neo, this makes me look like a douchebag.” 

 

“Isn't that what you are?” Neo typed.

 

Roman frowned, “Haha very funny.” he stated setting the clothes aside, and reorganizing his closet.

 

◇◇◇

 

Ruby stared at her scroll after Roman hung up. She's really going on a date with a wanted criminal tomorrow. Ruby half smiled to herself and then it hit her. What was she going to wear? What would she tell her teammates? It's not like she could tell them she was going on a date with someone, they'd ask all sorts of questions. The bell rang indicating lunch was over, she shook the thoughts out of her head and made her way to her team who had waited for her well she went to the restroom when really she was just talking to Roman.

 

Weiss groaned, “I hate Professor Port’s class, all he does is drone on about himself and how great he was.” Weiss made little quotation marks with her fingers when she said “Great” before folding her arms.

 

Blake chimed in, “At least we're not being catapulted into the woods again.” A small smile graced her lips.

 

Yang laughed, “Aw, come on, being catapulted into the woods wasn't that bad.” She said noticing Ruby walking up to them, “You sure took your time in the bathroom Sis, it's not like you needing to freshen up.” Yang joked.

 

Ruby smiled forgetting about her date the next day, “Let's just say the school's food isn't as fresh as they say it is.” she half joked, it was true, but it wasn't the real reason she took so long.

 

Ruby was relieved that her team was getting along. Blake and Yang, surprisingly became good friends, and despite the small snide comments, Blake and Weiss got along pretty well. Yang and Weiss weren't the best of friends but at least Weiss could handle Yang, Ruby felt like the odd one out. Yang made her feel more comfortable, and Blake seemed understanding, but Weiss seemed to still hate Ruby.

  
The team talked with one another, Ruby being the more quiet one, well heading to Port’s class, the last class of the day, but probably the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a rushed chapter, I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Ruby exchange a few words.

Ruby laid awake, listening to the snoring of her team and the creaking of the unstable beds, not because she wanted to, just because she couldn't sleep. She had tried everything to go to sleep, warm milk, lullabies, she even read through one of her fairy tales, but everytime she closed her eyes she would open them just to think about the date. She felt like when she was a kid again and couldn't sleep because she was too excited for Christmas. 

 

Ruby looked down at her scroll, maybe she should text Roman? Maybe that will calm her down. She turned on her scroll and messaged him, “Hey Ginger.” She sent the message all while holding her breath. 

 

Ruby knew he probably wouldn't respond, since it was getting close to 2 a.m. but she didn't care, she was a bit surprised when her scroll vibrated.  “Can't sleep?” it read, Ruby could almost hear the sarcasm and charm his voice held.

 

A smile formed on Ruby’s lips as she replied, “Yeah, I guess I'm just excited for the date tomorrow.” 

 

Roman responded quite quickly, “Do you want to call and talk about it?” 

 

Ruby was already getting out of her bunk after she replied with, “Yeah.” She creaked open the door and snuck out into Beacon’s gardens and sat down at a bench, only then did she call him. 

 

“Good morning, Red.” Roman sang into the scroll.

 

Ruby laughed a tiny bit, “Morning, Ginger.”

 

There was a small moment of silence, “You look beautiful tonight.” Roman stated.

 

“Wh-What?” Ruby stuttered a blush forming on her cheeks as she looked around.

 

Roman chuckled, “So cute, but I don't think you'll be able to find me.” 

 

“And why is that?” Ruby asked, suspiciously.

 

“I'm a professional, sweetheart.” He replied. 

 

Ruby stood up looking around, “Yes but even professionals make mistakes.”

 

Roman laughed quietly, “Look behind you.” he ordered.

 

Ruby turned around quickly following his order. Ruby could feel her scroll slip out of her hands and whipped around ready to attack, only to see Roman grinning down at her holding her scroll. “You really should take better care of this thing. One day it won't be me taking it.” he said with a laugh as he ended the call, and handed her her scroll back.

 

“Meanie.” Ruby pouted snatching her scroll back.

 

“Cutie.” Roman teased. Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up and she turned and started walking away. 

 

“Aw come on Red,” Roman started as he followed close behind pulling the hood on his grey hoodie over his head to avoid any cameras, “I thought girls liked being called cute.” 

 

Ruby pouted, folding her arms, “While I don't.”

 

Roman thought for a moment and grinned, “I have a game we can play during our date.” he stated.

 

“Why can't we just play it now?” Ruby asked, curious but also suspicious of his  _ game. _

 

Laughter escaped Roman's lips, “Because it requires us being in a public area.” 

 

Ruby groaned, “What's the game?” she asked.

 

“I call it,” Roman paused for the cliche effect of it, “A game.” he finished waving his hand in the air.

 

Ruby sighed, “Can you ever answer something straightforward?” she asked, a small smile forming.

 

Roman looked down at her, “That depends, are you always so annoying?” he asked trying to get a rise out of her.

 

Ruby shifted her body weight, staring at the ground as she answered, “Yes.” 

 

Roman’s eyes widened a bit, he expected her to yell something cute or something so he could make some witty remark and tease her, but that ice queen was getting to her, “The answer to that, Red, is no.” he stated a little colder than he planned.

 

Ruby didn't make eye contact with him, she just stared at her feet, playing with the hem of her shirt. “Look Red, I need to go, just wear something casual and…” Roman paused getting a good look at her and how hurt she was, “Don't let me catch you saying something like that again.” he said, walking off, not waiting on Ruby’s response. 

  
Ruby nodded, heading back to her dorm room, now more exhausted than ever. Ruby crawled into her bed and finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to make the next one about the date.
> 
> And before anyone questions why they just got close all of the sudden, I'd like to blame the soulmate marks and not my novice writing skills. 
> 
> But hey I'm taking creative writing classes, and I am working on a Mafia Rosewick au, and it's going to be a lot better than this one. 
> 
> I now realize how hard it is to balance school work, actual work, and fanfic writing. Chapters may come out later than expected, but what you do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game and a date.

Ruby woke up to see the rest of her team running around the room, getting ready.  Ruby lazily looked at their alarm clock seeing that it was 8:55 a.m. she jolted up and jumped down, rushing around the room getting dressed and ready for the day, leaving rose petals everywhere. The team raced out the door to their first class. 

 

“Why didn't any of you wake me up?!” Ruby yelled as they booked it through the halls.

 

Yang rolled her eyes, “You looked so peaceful.” she answered, a small grin on her face.

 

Blake laughed a little at the two, Weiss of course ignoring them completely. 

 

Ruby groaned as they entered Professor Oobleck's class as soon as the bell rang. 

 

It was boring, like usual. Just Professor Oobleck talking too fast for them to understand and darting around the classroom. Even if he talked slowly Ruby wouldn't have heard him, she was zoned out, thinking about her little meet up with Roman the night before, and how she had a date with him tonight. He's a wanted criminal, and she's the person supposed to stop people like him, so why wasn't she?

 

◇◇◇

 

“Neo did you get Junior to get that information on Red like I asked?” Roman asked, not stopping his pacing as he did. Neo eagerly nodded setting a thick stack of papers in front of him. He only nodded in response as he sifted through them, only needing a few small pieces of information. 

 

Neo stared at him and watched as he highlighted areas Ruby had been frequently, and what her interests were. “What did you need it for?” She typed.

 

“A game.” Roman stated, only taking his eyes off the papers to read what she had typed.

 

Roman nodded to himself, “Maybe this won't be as bad after all.’ Roman stated, a small grin forming.

 

◇◇◇

 

Roman waited at the same street they met in a few nights ago, the sun just barely setting. He tapped his foot impatiently, until he could smell the familiar scent of roses.

 

Roman chuckled as Red gave him a hug, smiling ear to ear. “Why hello, Red, aren't you excited?” he asked teasingly.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “You're hardly even in disguise.” Ruby stated, brushing her hair out of her face.

 

Roman shrugged looking her up and down, “Heels?” he mumbled, it being out of the norm to see Ruby in a pair of heels.

 

Ruby laughed a bit awkwardly, playing with the hem of her black and red dress. “I got tired of having to look up at you.” Ruby replied not looking at him. 

 

Roman grinned, “I think your size is adorable.” Ruby rolled her eyes and punched him jokingly in the arm.

 

It was silent for a while as they walked, nobody else was out. It was nice. 

 

As they arrived at the mall Ruby looked up at the man, “So what's the game?” she asked curiously. 

 

Roman grinned, “If I can guess your 3 favorite shops, you have to let me buy you whatever I please.” he answered knowing Ruby hated people buying expensive things for her. 

 

Ruby thought it over and smirked, “Okay, I doubt you'll win though.” she stated, clearly confident that he wouldn't be able to guess three of her favorite stores.

 

Roman nodded taking her hand, taking her to a sweets shop. Roman looked at her expecting her to sigh and say something like “Alright, that’s one point.” but that's not what she said, instead she started saying, “Wrong, b-" until she was cut off.

 

“Ruby! It's been so long, you normally come here every Saturday!” A little deer faunus who was standing behind the counter exclaimed. Roman grinned, as Ruby looked away in defeat.

 

Ruby walked up to the counter and started talking with her friend, “I know, I've just been so busy with school! We really need to meet up sometime.” Ruby said smiling to the girl. 

 

The girl nodded in agreement and leaned over the counter whispering to Ruby grinning, “Who's the guy?” she asked mischievously. 

 

Ruby’s face reddened as she glanced at Roman who was looking at some cookies that were in a little glass case. “He's a friend.” Ruby stated.

 

Roman scoffed, “Just a friend?” Roman pulled off his glove showing the girl his soul mark. 

 

The girl gasped, a grin forming, “Does Yang know?” she asked looking at Roman.

 

“Of course she doesn't, Lily! And it needs to stay that way!” Ruby panicked.

 

Lily nodded getting a small box of an assortment of cookies and handing it to Ruby, “They're on the house, make sure you share with your little boyfriend.” she said winking at her friend.

 

Ruby took the box clearly flustered as she waved goodbye to her friend. 

 

The couple walked out of Lily’s sweets shop, and started wandering for a few minutes in silence, until they reached a weapons and dust shop, Roman looked down at Ruby, “Is this another favorite?” he asked, Ruby sighed and nodded making her way in.

 

“Ruby!” a deep but female voice called from the back. A tall, buff women made her way to the front, giving Ruby a bone crushing hug, Ruby could only squeak out a small “Hi.”

 

Roman smiled at the interaction, until the women caught his eyes and set Ruby down, staring into Roman’s eye. “Who's this Ruby?”

 

Ruby smiled a bit, “He's my...soulmate, Tina.” she stated, seeing no point in hiding it. 

 

Tina nodded holding out her hand to shake Roman’s. Roman hesitantly took it, in fear she would break his hand. Tina’s eyes never left his as she talked with great authority, “If you hurt my Ruby, I'll use every single weapon I own to put you through pain you couldn't imagine.” 

 

Roman laughed, a grin forming as Tina’s grip only strengthened, “I’d kill myself before I let anything happen to her.” he stated. 

 

Tina’s face lightened, a wide smile taking place of the frown as she slapped Roman's back painfully, “I like your style!” she exclaimed looking at the shocked Ruby, “Will it be the usual today, Ruby?” she asked, brushing her pastel pink hair out of the way of her eyes, Ruby only nodded, making her way to the counter pulling out her wallet. 

 

_ Does having a soulmate change you for the better? _

 

Tina set down a few containers of some select dust on the counter, along with a few packs of bullets, ringing her up.

 

Roman stepped in, “I can pay for this, Red.” he said grinning down at her pulling out his own wallet. 

 

Ruby stared at him, unsure, “You don't have to.” she stated, almost worried he was going to pay with fake lien.

 

Roman shrugged handing over some lien to Tina, who only gave him a small nod.

 

Ruby took her stuff and waved to Tina, “You two have fun.” Tina called out as the couple walked out hand in hand.

 

“Alright, so you won two out of three rounds, what makes you think you can win this round?” Ruby asked, grinning. 

 

A smirk formed on Roman’s lips as he spoke, “Because I've done my research.” he nodded to himself, holding Ruby’s bag of dust and bullets.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes, following Roman around the mall, until they made it to a bookstore. Ruby stared up at Roman, “How did you know?” she whispered out.

 

Roman chuckled, “I have my ways.” he stated before wandering in. 

 

Despite it being a Friday night, the bookstore was very slow, making the worker jump slightly at the bell that chimed when they opened the door. 

 

“Is that Miss Rose I spy?” asked a young man, no older than 20.

 

Ruby perked up and skipped to the counter, “Nathaniel!” Ruby exclaimed giving him a hug from over the counter.

 

“You got lucky, Ruby, I felt you might come and visit soon, so I kept the last of our fairytale books for you.” he started sliding a book over to Ruby, “I already marked Little Red Riding Hood.” he stated, laughing a bit. Nathaniel handed the book over, him and Ruby had a deal, where if she could bring the books back in picture perfect condition, she wouldn't have to buy them. So Ruby would bring home as many books as she wanted, and as long as she brought them back after she was finished with them she didn't have to pay. “How come you're out by yourself so late?” Nathaniel questioned seeming a bit worried.

 

Ruby shook her head, “I came here with my friend.” Ruby said pointing at Roman who was wandering through the aisles. Nathaniel stared at Roman before realizing who it was.

 

His eyes shot open, fear taking over, as he leaned over to Ruby, “Ruby, you need to run.” he whispered to her, panicked, ready to fight.

 

Ruby stared at Nathaniel dumbfounded, “What, Why?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Your  _ friend,”  _ Nathaniel started using little quotation marks when saying friend, “Is Roman Torchwick!” he finished with a whisper yell.

 

Ruby was about to talk when she felt Roman wrap his arm around her shoulder, faking a yawn, “Red, I'm bored, can we get out of here now?” Roman asked, glaring at Nathaniel.

 

Nathaniel stared at them bewildered, Ruby decided to play the innocent card, “What are you talking about, Nathaniel?” she asked, glancing up at Roman. Roman gave her a tiny nod, watching as Nathaniel reached for his scroll to call the police. 

 

Roman could see the horror on Nathaniel's face as he realized he didn't have his scroll on him, “Come on, Red, let's go.” Roman said pushing Ruby out of the store. Ruby complied, holding the book to her chest as she headed for the door.

 

Roman followed, looking back at Nathaniel, holding up Nathaniel’s scroll as he stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner, before exiting the book store, leaving a horrified Nathaniel.

 

Roman walked casually beside Ruby, smirking, Ruby only rolled her eyes, “I know, you won, so what is it you're going to get me? It better be something cheap.” Ruby said intertwining her fingers with Roman’s.

 

They passed by several stores, Roman seeming to know exactly where he was going, “It’s cheap, to my standards at least.” Roman said, guiding Ruby through the crowded mall.

 

Ruby eyed him suspiciously, thinking, of all of the possibilities.

 

Finally they stopped at a jewelry store, Ruby stared at Roman, “Roman.” She said warningly, already knowing it was going to be expensive.

 

Roman winked at her, walking inside, starting to talk to the man behind the counter. The man nodding and speaking in a hushed voice, now and then glancing back a Ruby, who stood awkwardly at the entrance.

 

The man handed Roman a small black box, and Roman exchanged a large sum of lien for it, Roman only smirked at Ruby as he led her to the park.

 

“You planned this didn't you?” Ruby whispered, Roman sitting her down at a bench, pulling out the box. 

 

Roman fake gasped, “What on earth are you talking about, Red?” he asked sarcastically, carefully taking her right ring finger and slipping on a silver ring.

 

Ruby stared at it, noticing how the silver was molded to represent a rose on the top of the ring, with a tiny, beautiful ruby gemstone in the center.

 

Ruby gasped, “Roman,” she whispered, before punching him in the arm with her left hand, “I told you it had to be cheap!” she cried.

 

“What? It's just a promise ring.” Roman stated, folding his arms, pouting slightly, “Nothing too pricey.” he continued, glancing back at Ruby, smirking.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder, “So what now?” Ruby asked quietly.

 

Roman stared out into the night, “Let's just rest.” he stated, pulling Ruby closer to him, watching as she closed her eyes. 

 

“I really do love you Torchwick.” Ruby mumbled keeping her eyes shut.

 

Roman’s lips tugged upwards into a smile, “I love you too, Red.” he replied, keeping an arm around her, as they both closed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so very sorry this chapter took so long, I kept putting it off to focus on school and work and ahgg.
> 
> Also I'm working on a story that's just gonna be full of one shots so if you have any ideas feel free to comment or message me on my Instagram account, it too is called fandomgays_ 
> 
> Oh and there's probably going to be like 2 to 4 more chapters.
> 
> Okay baaiii, see you next timeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their date.

After Ruby and Roman’s date, they both headed home, Ruby with a bag of multiple items and Roman with a satisfied grin. Ruby had just made it to her room, she was so exhausted, she just wanted to crash in her bed and sleep. Her dorm room door crept open, she was hoping to see the rest of her team asleep but instead she was greeted with frowns and crossed arms.

Ruby watched as her team scanned her up and down, quickly noticing the bag of things, most of them being things she normally got, cookies, dust, bullets, a book, but what really caught their eyes was the ring. They all stared at it in silence, except Ruby, she was awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“Where'd you get that?” Yang asked seriously, nodding her head to the ring, Ruby looked down at it, beads of sweat forming on her forehead, her hands becoming clammy as she thought of how to explain it to them or what lie she had to tell them. Her eyes darted back and forth across the room, thinking of what to tell them. She had been prepared to answer them if they asked where she had been, but not once did she think about the ring.

“I...I saw it, and it reminded me of mom…” Ruby stuttered out, trailing off, thinking about what to say next, “And it was surprisingly cheap, so I decided to get it.” Ruby stated, making it sound incidentally like a question. Yang nodded slowly, Blake only stared at her, thinking. 

Weiss stared at her and grabbed her hand, lifting it close to her face, enough so Ruby could feel her icy breath against the back of her hand. Weiss stared at the ring, shaking her head, “This wasn't cheap. Just look at the detail, and that's a real ruby in the center. Where's the receipt?” Weiss asked accusingly.

Ruby bit her lip and decided to just act as if she'd lost it, “Oh it's right…” Ruby trailed off grabbing her wallet and unfolding it, and looking through the mess of it all, flipping through old, and new receipts. “It was right here.” Ruby mumbled to herself, hoping they were buying it.

Weiss rolled her eyes sitting down on her bed, “Whatever, I'm sure you would only get the cheapest of things.” Weiss said, trying to act as if she was not fazed. 

Yang and Weiss were satisfied with the answer for the time being, laying down on their beds, already dozing off, however Blake wasn't buying it. She stared at Ruby as she crawled into her bed. 

Once Blake was sure both Weiss and Yang were asleep she spoke, “Where were you really?” Blake asked, seriously.

Ruby could feel her heart start to pound as she realized Blake didn't believe her story, which made sense, Ruby was a horrible liar, and Blake was a very observant person, “I was at the mall.” Ruby hummed, sure to be quiet in order to not wake her sister and Weiss.

Blake peered at Ruby through the darkness, Ruby despite not being able to see Blake as clearly stared back at her. 

“Who were you with?” Blake asked carefully, staring into Ruby’s eyes.

Ruby thought over what she was going to say with her best poker face, “I was just by myself.” Ruby hummed in response.

Blake nodded slowly, still not too trusting, “Okay.” She mumbled, pulling her covers over her, “Goodnight, Ruby.” Blake said over her shoulder.

“Goodnight, Blake!” Ruby chirped back, looking at her other two teammates making sure they were still asleep. She let out a tiny yawn before hiding under her covers and falling asleep.

◇◇◇

“I can't believe I did that.” Roman whispered to himself bewildered. “I can't believe I did that!” Roman yelled at himself angrily, holding the bridge of his nose. “I can't believe I did that!” he yelled but more excitedly and his hands now balled up from excitement. 

Neo was watching the whole thing with a wide grin. Roman looked up at her, seeing her wide grin he raised his finger in a one second manner, “I don't li-" he was cut short by her shoving her scroll in his face to read.

Roman grabbed the scroll and pulled it away from his face reading, “You love her~ You can’t deny it.” He scoffed.

“I don't like her. I just happen to think her eyes are beautiful, and her hair is really pretty, her laugh is adorable, and her face seems to be arranged perfectly. Oh and she's really funny, cute, and she's so determined it's-" Roman went off on a rant, and suddenly stopped himself, realizing just what he had said. A blush crept onto his face, “Okay, maybe I do.” he mumbled.

Neo cocked an eyebrow, her grin not leaving, “Did you tell her?” she asked using her scroll.

Roman brushed through his fringe with a gloved hand, agitated as he tried to recall their date, “Yes! But I wasn't thinking she told me she loved me and I don't know it just slipped!” he yelled, frustrated. 

Neo nodded and started typing with outstanding speed. “There's nothing wrong with that, talk to her some more, plan some more dates.”

Roman brushed his hand through his fringe getting frustrated, “I don’t have the time! Cinder is going to send me on another heist probably tomorrow night!” he yelled.

Neo thought it over a moment, a grin forming, as she nodded to herself. Roman folded his arms staring at her, knowing she got an idea, he was about to ask before Neo showed him her scroll, “It will play itself out.”

Roman rolled his eyes, not in the mood for her games, “I'm going to bed.” He stated, as he stood up, making his way to his room room, not bothering to see if Neo replied.

He climbed into his bed, his mind filled with thoughts of Red, and whether or not that heist would go well. That's a problem for tomorrow night, he thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a really short chapter, (Sorry) but I'd rather post a short chapter than no to not post at all.   
> I'm thinking two more chapters?
> 
> And once again PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ONESHOTS YOU WOULD RATHER READ THAN WRITE, I'm making some oneshots, and I'm gonna post a few...soon... and,I have some ideas, but it would be great to get a few more. You can comment them or direct message me on Instagram at fandomgays_ I would love to hear some of your ideas, and I promise you that my one shot story will be less sloppy than this one.  
> Love you guys, ❤ and I already have the end planned out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY interrogate Ruby.

Roman jolted up, cursing to himself, “I fucking slept in.” he grumbled to himself as he got up to get ready. He took his shower, turning the heat all the way up, as a way to punish himself for sleeping in. After he took his shower he carefully applied his makeup, and did his hair and skin care routine. Finally he dressed himself in his usual black attire, adding the white jacket to complete the look. Finally he sat down in his little office, staring at the blueprints of the next dust shop. “I want to talk to, Red.” he mumbled, before perking up, “I can call Red! It's only Saturday” he yelled, excited hardly realizing he was already clicking on her contact.

 

It rang, and it rang, and it rang, but she didn't answer. Roman squeezed his scroll, almost crushing it, “Please leave a message after the beep.” the scroll chirped out making a high pitched beep.

 

Roman spoke through clenched teeth, still gripping the scroll, “Hey, Red. Just wanted to say hi, before I got to work on my next heist, but you know, you need take care of your own stuff. Well, bye, I love you.” he said finishing with a weak laugh, before hanging up and getting to work.

 

◇◇◇

 

Team RWBY sat in their room, each girl staring at Ruby, trying to read her as the poor girl fidgeted under their gaze. Moments past and they continued their guessing, trying to find out what exactly happened the night before.  Their questioning was cut short by Ruby’s scroll buzzing on their bedside table. All heads turned to the scroll reading who the contact was, it was a good thing she put Ginger as his contact name.

 

“Aren't you going to answer it?” Yang asked feeling bad she couldn't trust her own sister.

 

Ruby solemnly shook her head after glancing at the contact. However, a certain ice queen was not having it, “You have one new voicemail” Ruby’s scroll announced, seeming to agitate Weiss even more. She snatched the scroll from the table and opened the new voicemail.

 

“Hey, Red. Just wanted to say hi, before I got to work on my next heist, but you know, you need take care of your own stuff. Well, bye, I love you. ”

 

After Roman’s little laugh, her scroll announced, “End of message.” but nobody listened to the scroll as it went on about pressing 1 to delete the message, or pressing 2 to repeat it, no they were all staring in horror.

 

Weiss’ hand covering her mouth, hiding her mouth that was wide open, Yang with her eyes firing up, and Blake seemed traumatized, all while Ruby was beginning to break into a sob.

 

Blake slammed her hand on the table, “How could you?!” She screamed, Ruby knew none of them would buy it if she told them it’s not who they thought it was.

 

Yang stared blankly at her sister, under different circumstances, she would have defended her sister. “He’s my soulmate.” Ruby whispered, her whole body trembling.

 

“That doesn’t give you the right to date that good for nothing liar!” Blake screamed in response.

 

Blake glared at Ruby, and before she could  even respond, she took Ruby’s scroll out of Weiss’ hands and held it out to Ruby, “You’re ending this at his next heist.” she stated, as Ruby carefully took the scroll out of her hands. Blake exited the dorm, slamming the door shut.

 

Ruby looked to Weiss who only shook her head before spitting out, “You should be sick with yourself.” and walking out, close behind Blake.

 

Ruby looked up at her sister with hopeful eyes, hoping any small amount of pity would come from her. Yang stared at her like she saw a ghost, her eyes seemed to go right through her, it was like she didn’t even see Ruby at all. She only mindlessly followed Blake and Weiss out, quietly mumbling to herself.

 

Once the door slammed shut for a third time, Ruby slowly stared at her scroll, dialing Roman.

 

It rang, and luckily someone answered, “Red! I’m glad you’re okay! I thought you were killed by a grimm for a little while there.” Roman greeted, laughing a little. Ruby was silent, she felt as if she couldn’t talk. “You okay there, Red? Or did you actually die?” He asked covering up his concern with a short lived laugh.

  


“They know.” Ruby blurted out, almost breaking down into tears.

 

Roman immediately spoke, “I don’t understand, Red, what do you mean?” his voice was smooth and comforting.

 

“My team, they heard your message, and, and, and now,” Ruby tried to continue, but she broke down, sobbing and almost hyperventilating.   

 

Roman nodded to himself, “Shh, shh, shh, calm down, Red, it will...it will be alright.” he reassured her hoping to make her feel a little better.

 

Ruby didn't answer, she just sobbed and sobbed, Roman didn't know what to do in this situation,  if he was physically there he was sure he'd be of more use but he wasn't so he had to improvise. “Red, just, how ‘bout we meet up after my job.” he offered.

 

“This isn't right, I'm supposed to be stopping your heist but instead I'm waiting for you to finish it!” she cried out into the scroll making Roman wince slightly.

 

He nodded again, “I know, just meet me at Dust till Dawn, the one closest to Beacon at 11:17 sharp, then we'll talk and I can hug you. Does that sound good?” he asked.

 

She didn't answer in words, but she mumbled out a weak “mhmm” to him.

 

“Okay, I have to go now, Red. It will be okay.” he said before ending the call.

 

Roman stared at his work, almost scared to continue it. He felt like he was leaving Red to suffer. He felt so guilty for putting his work before her. He sighed, knowing if he worked faster and harder he could see her with a better chance of not getting caught.

 

Hours passed by, now Roman was sitting in an armed vehicle with 9 other White Fang members, he stuck his tongue out in disgust, why was he put in the back with these animals? Roman stared down at his watch, feeling the truck park, 10:03, right on time.

 

“Everyone's aware of the plan correct? This is a bigger heist and we can't afford to make any mistakes.” he stated, looking around at his troops who nodded. A smirk took place of his smile as he stood up and got out of the truck, armed with his cane, “Well let's go.” he announced.

 

◇◇◇

 

“Where do you think you're going?” Weiss hissed out, as Ruby froze up, her hand on the door handle in her combat gear instead of pajamas.

 

Ruby faced her partner smiling awkwardly, “I'm going to go on a walk.” she lied.

 

Blake glared at Ruby, “Bullshit!” she screamed out, “I heard your phone call you're going out with that monster!” she yelled out, hands balling into fists.

 

Ruby looked to her sister for help, but her sister only looked away in pain, biting at her lip, making sure she didn't crack. Ruby couldn't lie anymore, so she did what she did best, and ran.

 

She didn't stop till she was at the rather large dust shop. When she did stop she collapsed on the ground, completely out of energy, then she heard voices. She was sure one was him

but the others were unknown to her.

 

Ruby gasped for breath, covering her mouth so she wouldn't be caught, even though they were soul mates she knew he could take a life in less time than he could register a face. However, she was unaware that he could hear her, of course he couldn't tell it was her just by her gasps for breath.

 

The White Fang members looked at their leader with curiosity unsure whether to investigate the noise or not. “You, rat, go check out the noise.” the ginger ordered. The rat faunas nodded making his way towards the girl, who was hidden in the back alley behind the shop.

 

The faunus grabbed the girl by her crimson cloak and dragged her back to the boss, despite her breathless yelling, and weak kicks. If she hadn't just broken down she'd probably have all the men around her buried in the cement.

 

“Well if it isn't little Red.” Roman announced, crouching down so he was level with her on the ground. A sadistic grin took place of his frown as he tilted her chin up with Melodic Cudgel. A small whisper came from his mouth, “Play along, struggle.”

 

Ruby gave him a tiny nod, “If I had Crescent Rose with me, I’d be holding your head.” she spat back, almost feeling bad for how she was acting.

 

Roman grinned, clicking his tongue, “Well lucky for us, you don't have her.” Roman paused standing up, “Hey, Perry, put her in the back with us. Leave her unharmed, I want to play with her.” Roman continued, licking his lips for effect.

 

Ruby’s face contorted into one of pure horror, “You disgusting, old man!” she screamed.

 

“You're nasty.” Perry said, grabbing the collar of Ruby’s combat dress, and using it like a leash. Romans’s face contorted  into one of disgust and anger, as he resisted the urge to scream at Perry for handling her like that.

 

Roman shrugged, “Oh and don't tell Cinder about it. She’d burn me to a crisp!” Roman called to Perry.

 

Ruby continued to squirm and make it 10 times harder for Perry, “My sister will kick your butts!” Ruby screamed out kicking and punching.

 

Roman grinned to himself, he didn't know his little red was so good at acting, or perhaps she wasn’t even acting. “Hey, deer girl. Go find a clean way to get inside.” he ordered, the girl nodding in response before walking towards the closed dust shop.

 

Roman made his way to the getaway truck and shooed Perry away so he could speak to Ruby. Perry obliged and he was left alone with Red, “What are you doing here, Red? I could have killed you!” he whisper yelled. Ruby only nodded, she couldn't speak, her sobbing was suffocating her. Roman stared at her, horrified that he was the one to make her cry, “Red, I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you, I lost my temper that's all.” he assured her.

 

Ruby wiped the tears away, “That's not it, I just didn't want to be with them anymore.” she choked out.

 

Roman slowly nodded, a small idea forming in his head, “I'm sorry...We'll figure this out, but for the time being, you need to stay in here while I finish my heist. My workers are going to treat you badly, you're welcome to fight back, they know not to hurt you.” he stated quietly, kissing Ruby’s forehead, and getting out of the truck.

 

The deer faunus from earlier halted in front of Roman, “Sir, I unlocked the door.” she announced.

 

Roman grinned, strolling over to the entrance, only half using his cane. “Let's get started.” he said, feeling excitement and adrenalin fill his veins.

 

The faunus followed close behind him, as he strode through the dust shop’s wide open doors. Roman continued walking towards the back of the shop where another door sat cozily in the corner.

 

“Sir, where are you going the dust is in here.” said one of the faunus bodyguards.

 

Roman shook his head, “That's the cheap dust my friends. The good stuff is back here.” Roman announced, proudly opening the back door to reveal not an alleyway but steps leading to an underground warehouse filled with more expensive dust.

 

◇◇◇

 

Ruby pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees as she cried. She was supposed to be in there stopping him but instead she's waiting patiently, with no restraints to hold her back besides guilt. This wasn't how today was supposed to go.

 

Ruby should be in there, to prove to her team that she didn't care for him, but she was kidding herself when she even thought to run inside. Even if she had a bad change of heart she didn't have Crescent Rose, so she would be taken down in seconds. That didn't stop her from imagining what would happen. She didn't know how long she had been imaging the scenario where she went inside, she didn't count the seconds for each different outcome that popped into her head, all she knew is that on her 17th outcome the truck was being loaded with dust and white fang members.

 

“Hello, Red.” a familiar voice teased as he entered the truck, “You're such a good girl, you didn't even run away.” he announced, as he sat down and sat her in his lap so a white fang member wasn't left without a seat.

 

Ruby knew he was just putting on a show, and she knew she'd have to play along if she wanted to keep her head, “It's not like I could've done much if I did get out, you would have seen me and killed me on the spot.” she spat back, squirming, trying to get out of his grip and off his lap.

 

Ruby felt his grip loosen, and she could see the look of fear in his eyes when she mentioned he would theoretically kill her if she escaped. Roman cleared his throat, “I wouldn't have killed you, I haven't had my fun yet.” he teased, but Ruby could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke about killing and having “fun” with her.

 

The white fang members awkwardly shifted their gaze from their boss, the only noise was the two of them arguing, and the white fang members didn't want anything to do with it, all they wanted was the ride to be over.

 

Ruby gasped, and went to punch him, of course he caught her hand but that didn't stop her from screaming, “You're disgusting!”

 

“It's almost worrisome, going to Beacon and hardly knowing anything about hand to hand combat.” Roman quipped, if she hadn't been his soulmate, he would've said this with more malice. He would've used it against her in fist fights, so he could catch her off guard. Fortunately for her, she was his soulmate, but it still hurt nonetheless.

 

The rest of the trip was silent, the occasional squirm from Ruby to keep it looking real despite the White Fang members trying to ignore them completely. But other than that it was pure silence. At last, they arrived at the warehouse where they store a good portion of their dust.

 

Ruby was half asleep on Roman’s lap, “You boys can store this dust, I'm having my fun.” he announced to his team, who only shuddered in response. Roman grinned lifting Ruby out of the truck very carefully as to not fully wake her up. He held her like a small baby he didn't want to drop.

 

Roman  carried her through the back alleys, making sure they weren't spotted by any cameras as he made his way to his apartment. “Roman, I need to go home.” Ruby grumbled,  keeping her eyes closed.

 

“I know, sweetness. I’ll take you home in about an hour, you still need to tell me what’s got you so down.” he said lifting her chin up and kissing her cheek.

 

Her face lit up with a pink hue as she laughed, “Okay, are we almost to your apartment?” she asked, quietly.

 

He nodded, unlocking a door and entering a luxurious apartement. The apartment had an amazing smell, like cinnamon and a warm campfire, it felt more cozy than luxurious. There was a large living room with one giant, black couch, but no T.V.

 

“Do you not have a T.V.?” Ruby asked in a whisper as Roman carefully set her down.

 

He laughed a tiny bit, “I prefer silence over the lies they tell about me on the news.” he explained, making his way into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. Ruby followed and sat at the bar, on one of the stools.

 

Ruby stared at him as he made his way around the kitchen, making her tea, she watched every movement he made, and was now watching as he placed the mug down in front of her. Ruby silently accepted the cup by wrapping her hands around the blank mug, feeling it’s heat soak into her hands. Roman leaned over the counter staring into her eyes, “Now, let’s talk.” he insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale.

“I need to know what happened in detail.” Roman continued, putting his hand on Ruby’s trembling one.

 

She nodded solemnly, and explained in depth what happened and how they found out. He stared at her dumbstruck, “I expected that behaviour from the ice queen, but blondie?” he asked himself raising his hand to his chin, in deep thought.

 

Ruby stared down at her hands, “So I did what I do best, and I ran.” she mumbled. 

 

He looked back at her, concern plastering his face, “You did what you had to do, sweetness.” He argued.

 

Ruby laid her head on the counter, “I really need to go home.” She reminded.

 

He stared at her in deep thought, “I know.” He murmured as he mapped out a plan in his head. Roman lifted Ruby off of the bar stool, carefully. His scarred arms careful not to hurt her.

 

“What are you doing?” She stuttered out, her body tensing up as she was reminded just how strong he was.

 

He let out a short chuckle, “You know you're just so cute.” he teased, “I would love for you to stay, my dear, but your team will get worried if their leader doesn't return soon.” he added. 

 

Ruby squirmed in his arms and faced him, “They know I'm with you, they don't care if I ever come back.” she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by his chest. 

 

“I have an idea, red.” he proposed, which caught Ruby’s attention, making her sit up from in his arms, and move her face out of his chest. A wide grin stretched across his face, “It's a surprise for tomorrow night though.” he teased.

 

Roman started carrying the girl out of the apartment, “Tell me!” she demanded. Ruby realized how rude her demand was and quickly added a “Please?”.

 

He happily trotted through back alleys, making his way back to Beacon, “Then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?” he questioned. 

 

The girl groaned and sank back into the man's arms, her natural rose smell masking the disgusting smell of the alleys. Not that Roman wasn't grateful.

 

The rest of the walk was silent, Roman was sure she had fallen asleep. So he did his best to stay on point, and watch out for any possible points of danger. If they were to be attacked right now, Red would be weaponless and upon just waking up, she would have to take a moment to come back to her senses. All while she could already be severely hurt. Roman didn't want that, so he gripped onto her, light enough to make sure she didn't wake up but strong enough, he felt that he could protect her.

 

Roman walked through empty buildings, and twisted alleys to evade cameras. He didn't want to know what they would do to her if they caught his Red and him on tape. This of course took much longer than just casually strolling through the streets, grinning at cameras, taunting them with the unconscious girl as he usually did. It took at least 20 more minutes of the already 30 minute walk. Roman didn't mind, it was just an extra 20 minutes of staring at the silver eyed beauty. 

 

He had lost track of time, getting lost in her perfectly sculpted face, he didn't see a single flaw in her skin and if there was one, then he was blinded from it. He felt his face heat up the longer he stared, he felt like a school boy, admiring his crush from across the room. Before he knew it 50 minutes had already passed, and he was standing before Beacon, in the shadows. He spotted Ruby’s room’s window quite easily since it was the only one with a heavy amount of stitching over the curtains. 

 

Roman, held the sleeping Ruby in one arm, and his melodic cudgel in his other. He stared up at the looming building up to her windowsill. He pressed a small button on his weapon and the handle uncapped and shot up much like a grappling hook, and hooked onto the window sill with a very quiet clatter. 

 

He hugged the girl to his chest and tugged on the base of his weapon and it pulled him up to her windowsill. Once he got to the window sill, he heaved himself up and slipped the handle of the weapon off the windowsill, and let it slide back to connect with the base, once again. 

 

Ruby only stirred a tiny bit when he pulled the window open and crept inside. He hugged her to his chest in hopes she wouldn't wake up and wake the rest of her team by accident. Roman stared about the room, seeing an empty bed on the top bunk, and three other sleeping forms. Roman carefully tiptoed to the side of the room with the empty bed. The floorboards creaked under the weight of both his and Ruby’s, he could only pray that the other team members didn't wake.

 

He lifted Ruby onto her hazardous bed, he’d be lying if he said it didn't worry him, and gently placed the covers over her. He grinned down at her, kissing her cheek, “See you tomorrow, sweetness.” he cooed quietly, before disappearing into the late night air.

 

Blake looked back seeing Ruby cozily tucked into her bed, and the window wide open. She shivered knowing Roman was just in here. She pulled the covers over her deciding she would deal with the problem in the morning. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep like the rest of her team.

 

Morning eventually came, three of the four girls woke up due to a cold draft coming in. After a few minutes of grogginess they realized it was the mysteriously opened window. Weiss groaned in annoyance and walked over to the window, the cool air waking her up as she went to close it. Then it hit her, why it was open in the first place. Her confusion quickly flipped to rage and annoyance as she pulled the window closed.

 

Ruby jolted up when Weiss slammed the window shut, the sudden movement caused the teammates in the room to stare at her, except Yang, she was getting her school bag packed, completely ignoring Ruby once again.

 

“And where were you last night?” Weiss demanded, even though Blake had already informed her.

 

Ruby climbed out of bed, knowing full well that she knew. Instead of responding, Ruby just sighed and gathered her usual outfit, and stepped into the bathroom to change. 

 

Weiss glanced over at Yang, “When are you going to knock some sense into your sister?” She questioned, more disappointed than anything.

 

The blonde’s hands trembled, as she took a deep breath and growled out, “She’s not my sister.” as she threw her school bag over her shoulder and left the dorm room to head to breakfast. 

 

Blake shrugged it off, agreeing, “If Ruby were my sister, I would have said the same thing.” she announced to Weiss before following after Yang.

 

Weiss nodded, “Agreed.” she replied proudly, following after the two girls, leaving Ruby.

 

When the three girls made it to breakfast, and got their heap of pancakes from the kitchen, they sat across from team JNPR casually, as if everything was normal.

 

Jaune stared at the group, “Uh guys?” he asked, setting his fork down. The rest of his team seemed to catch on to what he noticed. The other group looked up at them from their pancakes. Even Nora had stopped eating. “Where's Ruby?” he questioned, looking around the lunchroom for the obvious, red hooded girl.

 

“Yeah, like what gives?” Nora blurted out, glancing at the empty spot across from her.

 

Blake rolled her eyes, getting agitated. They didn't know what she had done, and if they did they wouldn't have cared. “Did Ruby tell you that she found out who her soulmate was?” Blake asked, raising one brow.

 

Team JNPR glanced at each other, and finally Pyrrha answered for her whole team, “No, but I'm sure she had a reason to not tell us.” 

 

Ruby’s team briefly looked at each other, “Oh she had a reason alright.” Weiss declared.

 

Ren simply smiled, “I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready.” he pointed out. The rest of his team smiled sweetly, agreeing with him. 

 

Blake slowly shook her head and started eating her pancakes, while Weiss just rolled her eyes and pushed the pancakes to Nora. Yang looked frustrated, as she dug into her abundance of pancakes. 

 

The two teams were silent as they ate. Until, Ruby sat down across from Nora and next to Yang. Once Ruby was seated, Yang immediately scooted closer into Blake who was on her other side. Team JNPR watched the interaction, and looked back to Ruby quickly noticing how her eyes looked red and puffy from crying.

 

They all looked at her with concern, “Are you not hungry?” Nora asked being the first to realize that she didn't get herself any food.

 

Ruby smiled and waved it off, “My stomach hurts.” she explained as she distanced herself a bit more from her team.

 

Jaune was about to confront her about the whole soulmate thing, when his team all simultaneously glared at him, while Pyrrha kicked his shin under the table. He quickly understood that it should be dealt with later, and just awkwardly smiled at Ruby, wincing in pain from the kick. 

 

The bell rang loudly, informing the students that their first period was to start in 5 minutes. 

 

All the students in the lunchroom stood and squeezed out the doors to make their way to their classrooms. 

 

Team RWBY and team JNPR all shared the same first period. The students entered Oobleck's classroom, and the professor greeted them with great enthusiasm. Team JNPR took a seat, and Ren patted the seat next to him nodding to Ruby. Ruby took the seat next to him and watched as her team made sure to sit a few seats away from her. 

 

All the students in the classroom were happily chatting with one another, since the bell wouldn't ring for another minute or two, team JNPR saw it as a good time to ask Ruby about what had happened between her team.

 

“So, Ruby, I don't mean to pry and forgive me if I'm wrong, but did something happen between you and your team?” Pyrrha asked in a hushed voice.

 

Ruby looked at her and went back to staring at her hands that were impatiently tapping the table, “It’s a long story. I can tell you after classes today.” she replied, picking her words very carefully, causing her to pause in between words now and then.

 

The other team nodded, “Just walk back to our dorm after classes then.” Jaune insisted, smiling in Ruby’s direction.

 

Ruby awkwardly smiled back, and class begun. The rest of the day was like first period, Ruby’s team being distant and whispering to each other, well team JNPR reassured her. At last classes ended and Ruby silently followed close behind team JNPR. 

 

The team, casually talked, and made sure to include Ruby in their silly conversations, trying to get the girl to smile. When Ruby finally cracked, and started smiling, they had already made it to their dorm and were now squeezing in. 

 

Ren sat down on the swivel chair, while the others sat on their own beds, and Ruby sat on Ren’s. They all stared at her expectantly. Ruby took deep breaths, trying to calm herself and finally blurted out, “Roman Torchwick is my soulmate!”

 

The other team stared at her, trying to process what they had heard. “That's all?” Nora asked, surprised, Ruby stared at the girl, confused, “I thought you were going to say you killed someone!” she confessed, laughing.

 

Jaune sighed a sigh a relief, “Phew, I thought you were going to say your soulmate was Yang or something.” he admitted. Everyone stared at him in disgust, silence filled the room, then they all broke down into fits of laughter. 

 

It was good to see Ruby laughing again, “Ruby, it's not like you chose your soulmate. And we won't hate you for going to him, after all, the theory is that if you don't like your soulmate, you would still unintentionally grow closer.” Pyrrha announced. 

 

Then Ren chimed in, “Pyrrha’s right, even if you're on opposite ends of the world the strings of fate will slowly pull you together. Like sewing.” Ruby nodded along.

 

Hours passed as the group made jokes and played games, and Ruby eventually forgot that Roman’s “surprise" was that night, finally Jaune spoke up, “Ruby it's getting late, shouldn't you go back to your team?”

 

Ruby knew he was right and stood up, grabbing her school bag, “I guess you're right.” she sighed.

 

The team pulled her into a group hug, “We'll always accept your decisions, Ruby.” Nora promised, giving one more tight squeeze before letting the girl go.

 

Ruby waved goodbye to the team and made her way to her room.

 

When Ruby entered her own room, the rest of her team was having a quarrel, Blake and Weiss were screaming at Yang holding a packed suitcase. Ruby quickly recognised the bag, it was hers.  

 

They didn't seem to notice she was there between all they're fighting. “She doesn't deserve to be our team leader if she's just going to lie to us for a criminal!” Blake yelled, letting out the anger she had bottled up.

 

Yang folded her arms, she seemed so calm but you could see the fire igniting in her eyes as they turned crimson red, “And I guess we should kick you off the team since you lied to us about being in the white fang? For all we know you could still be in the white fang!” she accused.

 

Weiss gasped, “How could you accuse her of something like that?! She's your friend!” she screamed.

 

The Blondie rolled her eyes balling up her fists, “Do you feel that betrayal Weiss, Blake? That's how Ruby feels constantly!” she exclaimed. 

 

“And how do you think it makes us feel?!” Blake yelled back, almost throwing Ruby’s bag.

 

Ruby coughed, stepping into the middle of the three girls. Yang stared into her silver eyes, seeing the dead, glossy look in them, Yang’s balled up fist unclenched and her eyes returned to their purple hue. 

 

The girl in questioning tore the bag from Blake, noticing how heavy it was, and knowing Blake had already packed her stuff, “I'll leave first thing tomorrow.” she whimpered, tears filling her eyes, as she set down the bag at her side of the room and crawled up onto her hazard of a bed.

 

Weiss and Blake stared at the girl, a sense of regret and guilt washing over them, however they didn't say anything, they knew they could not back down. 

 

The other three girls got in their beds, anger, guilt, and grief making it so they couldn’t shut their eyes any longer than a second. 

 

At least an hour had passed and all four girls were wide awake, in deep thought, until a tapping on the other side of their window broke them out of their thoughts, each girl looked over at the window, not seeing anything. They shrugged it off, but Ruby seemed more curious, and went to see what it was, even though she was pretty sure it was just a tree brushing against their window. 

 

Ruby cracked the window open and jumped back when it opened the rest of the way without her moving it, “Thanks, Red, it was getting cold.” A certain ginger announced crawling in through the window, and  looking around at all the jaw dropped girls. Roman nervously smiled, “I didn't realize you'd all be awake.” he announced.

 

Ruby grabbed him, “What are you doing here?!” she screamed, as she felt the glares of her friends burning in the back of her head.

 

Roman stared at the three girls, hands tightly gripping Melodic Cudgel, as he answered her, “I couldn't help but here your little argument.” He glared at Blake and then faced Ruby and smiled lovingly at her. “What if you ran away with me?” he asked Ruby pulling her close to him, making Ruby blush. 

 

Ruby stared at him, realizing it would be better to run away with him than to become a beggar. She looked back at her team, Yang seemed to be distant again, not saying anything, just silently crying while Weiss nearly lunged at Roman. “Don't you dare go with him!” Blake snarled, grabbing Ruby’s wrist, adrenaline rushing through her.

 

“What makes him, a grimy criminal better than us?!” Weiss screamed, “Why are you so stupid, you dolt!?” She yelled, malice laced in her voice.

 

Ruby pulled her arm away from Blake's grasp, “Because at least he doesn't treat me like this!” Ruby cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks as she grabbed her already packed suitcase. 

 

“Betrayal. You're just going to leave all of your friends, your family behind?! This was your dream Ruby! And you're leaving it for him! A filthy rat!” Blake growled out.

 

Ruby paid her no attention and followed Roman back to the windowsill, who whispered something into her ear as she crawled out the window.

 

Before Ruby jumped down Blake called out to her, “Next time we meet, I'll be more powerful than you, and I won't go easy on you. If I have to, I'll kill you.” She promised. Weiss agreed. 

 

Ruby jumped down from the windowsill, making them all skip a beat thinking she fell to her death. Roman looked down and gave a thumbs up to the mute girl who had caught his Red. He looked back at them, and gave them a tiny salute, “See you at the next heist, ladies.” he announced dropping down to join his rose. 

The dorm became silent, the girls stared at each other in disbelief. Yang started sobbing while Weiss grabbed her by the arm.

 

“You just let her leave with that grimey thief?” Weiss asked Yang, disgusted, “I thought you cared about her!” she yelled. 

 

Yang's hands trembled, “You two drove her to that! You backed her into a corner!” Yang screamed, beginning to sob, knowing she couldn't protect her baby sister anymore. She put her face in her palms sobbing, “She'll die so much quicker out there! All she wanted was to become a huntress! And she would have, if you two weren't such selfish asses!” she screamed between sobs. 

 

Weiss and Blake stood dumbfounded staring at the girl, realizing that they couldn't go back now. Weiss laughed hollowly, and her laughs turned to a quiet cry. Blake stood emotionless, “She deserved it.” She whispered, slamming their window shut. “We'll get rid of her bunk and we'll tell Ozpin exactly what happened tomorrow. Goodnight team RWBY.” Blake announced, getting into her own bed.

 

◇◇◇

 

The trio of criminals sat on Roman’s couch,  Neo hugging the crying girl. Roman held her tightly, speaking calmly and smoothly, “It's Okay, Red. Tell you what you can help me pull off my next heist, I'm sure they'll be there, and you can see them.” he assured, making sure to leave the part out about how she'd be holding them at gunpoint.

 

“Right now we're evenly matched...but What about later? They'll all have the best training and I'll still be at this level of a huntress.” Ruby pointed out, fearing a little for her life. 

 

Roman laughed, “I'm a hunter, Red, I can teach you all you need to know.” he said proudly.

 

Ruby stared at him in shock, “You used to be a hunter?!” she exclaimed, a smile forming on her lips as she tackled him, “Teach me everything you know!” she demanded excitedly.

 

Roman thought for a moment, “Mm, I don't know, Red, it might require some sort of payment.” he suggested leaning towards Ruby for a kiss. Ruby’s face started to heat up with every centimeter he came closer, finally she closed the space between them, kissing him on the lips.

 

“I love you, Roman.” Ruby whispered as she pulled away from the kiss.

 

Roman held her in his arms, grinning, “I love you too, little red.” he replied. 

 

◇◇◇

 

Years had passed, and Roman and Ruby had continued to love each other unconditionally. Roman and Neo trained Ruby, continuing her huntress training, along with lessons on how to steal, pickpocket, break in, clear any evidence, and how to easily get away with murder.

 

On several occasions, mostly at heists, Ruby and her old team would run into each other. Each time Yang would freeze up, and get distracted causing a harsh blow to be landed on her, Weiss seemed unphased but they all knew it hurt her, Blake however, stayed true to her promise. She attacked Ruby with everything she had. Each time Ruby would be more than ready, and easily parried each of her attacks, with each block she got more worried that she would accidentally hurt her. 

 

Despite Ozpin’s orders to try and bring the silver eyed girl back without harming her, Blake continued to carelessly attack her and Ruby’s new team, usually getting another scar afterwards. 

 

Ruby finally seemed content with her life, she constantly visited her mother's grave with her boyfriend, who talked with her mother as well. Neo was a great friend and taught Ruby sign language, and Ruby seemed to be let out of the dark. Now she and Roman both proudly showed off their marks, Roman stopped wearing gloves and rolled up his sleeves showing it off. Ruby wore shirts and dresses that exposed her back a little more, and was sure to keep her hair short to let everyone see it.

 

And it all started, with a little scribble in red ink.

 

♡♡♡

 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading to the end, I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm not done yet though! I'm making oneshots for Rosewick with possibly some Mercury x Ruby and Rosegarden in it! Hope to see you there, and if you have any ideas for a oneshot feel free to write it down in the comments! 
> 
> Love you guys ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys.


End file.
